Songfics sur Harry Potter
by lacarpette
Summary: Chapitre 2 : La prophétie ! Quand Dumbledore parle à Harry de la prophétie sur la Bombe humaine de Téléphone, ça donne quoi ? .. Si tu laisses Voldemort te donner la mort, c'est la fin....
1. Sacrés Fondateurs !

                                                            Chapitre 1

                                                            Sacrés Fondateurs !

**Disclaimer **: Rien n'est à moi, la chanson initiale vient de France Gall et s'intitule Sacré Charlemagne. Poudlard vient de J.K Rowling.

**Résum **: Cela fait un mois que Fred et Georges sont entrés à Poudlard et voici ce qu'ils en pensent…

Qui a eu cette idée noire  
Un jour d'inventer Poudlard  
C'est ces sacrés Fondateurs  
Sacrés Fondateurs

De nous laisser dans la vie  
Que les dimanches, les samedis  
C'est ces sacrés Fondateurs   
Sacrés Fondateurs  
  
Ces quatre sorciers  
Ont voulu nous enseigner   
Tout leur immense savoir   
Et nous exploser la mémoire   
  
Qui a eu cette idée noire  
Un jour d'inventer Poudlard  
C'est ces sacrés Fondateurs  
Sacrés Fondateurs   
  
 Polynectar   
Ridikulus  
Leçon de Potions  
De Métamorphoses  
Que de …que de… travail  
Sacrés sacrés sacrés Fondateurs  
  
Ils auraient du nous faire connaître  
Tous les recoins du château   
Oh Oh sacrés Fondateurs  
Sacrés Fondateurs  
  
Au lieu de nous ennuyer  
Avec des examens et des devoirs   
Oh Oh sacrés Fondateurs  
Sacrés Fondateurs  
  
Plutôt que dormir en Divination

Nous pourrions nous occuper

A embêter ces Serpentard

Et ce cher Rusard

Il faut apprendre à lancer

Des sorts et les esquiver   
Oh Oh sacrés Fondateurs  
Sacrés Fondateurs  
  
 Polynectar   
Ridikulus  
Leçon de Potions  
De Métamorphoses  
Que de …que de… travail  
Sacrés sacrés sacrés Fondateurs

Car sans eux dans notre vie  
Y n'y aurait que des samedis  
Oh Oh sacrés Fondateurs  
Oh Oh sacrés Fondateurs   
Oh Oh sacrés Fondateurs…

C'est certainement suite à ces quelques réflexions que Fred et George décidèrent de faire beaucoup, beaucoup de bêtises !


	2. La prophétie

Voici une deuxième parodie. Merci à **Alixe **et à **Maora** pour leur review !

**Disclaimer **: rien ne m'appartient. La chanson et la musique viennent du groupe Téléphone et le vrai titre de la chanson est La bombe humaine. Dumbledore, Voldemort et Harry appartiennent à J.K Rowliong.

**Résumé.** : Dumbledore parle à Harry de la prophétie…

**Note **: désolée pour la mise en page j'arrive pas à séparer les couplets

**La prophétie**

Je veux te parler de l'arme de Voldemort

Prédit par une femme, elle lui prédit sa mort

Je veux te parler de toi, de lui

Je vois à l'intérieur des images, des couleurs

Qui ne sont pas à moi

Qui parfois me font peur

Je sais ce qui, t'effraie mon petit Harry,

Il veut te tuer

Mais tu te battras

Tu lui donnerais la mort

Continueras d'exister

La prophétie, tu la tiens dans ta main

Tu en as la clé juste à côté du cœur

La prophétie, c'est toi, elle t'appartient

Si tu laisses Voldemort

Te donner la mort

C'est la fin, la fin

Le prof de potions

Est un super espion

McGonagall est vraiment beaucoup trop stressée

Je dois toujours sembler tenir le coup

Je ne suis qu'un vieux sorcier, beaucoup trop âgé.

Le rythme de Poudlard, c'est ça mon métier

Je suis vraiment, vraiment trop vieux

Mais si il te blesse, et que par malheur tu meurs

Tout le monde sera triste

Et ça sera l'horreur

Oh faudrait pas que tu te laisses aller

Faudrait pas que tu te fasses tuer, non

La prophétie, tu la tiens dans ta main

Tu en as la clé juste à côté du cœur

La prophétie, c'est toi, elle t'appartient

Si tu laisses Voldemort

Te donner la mort

C'est la fin, la fin

Prophétie, c'est l'arme de Voldemort

Prophétie, elle peut causer ta mort

Prphétie, elle peut causer sa mort

Si tu laisses Voldemort te donner la mort

C'est la

**Note : **C'est normal que la chanson finisse par 'c'est la' c'est comme ça que se termine la vrai chanson.


	3. La chanson de Neville

La chanson de Neville 

**Disclaimer **: Rien n'est à moi. Neville Londubat, son histoire et sa famille sont à J.K Rowling et la chanson vient de Calogero.

Cette song fic était ma toute première, je l'avais déjà mise en ligne mais elle avait été supprimé, alors voilà je la remets en espérant que cette fois ils la laisseront…

**Résumé : **Vous êtes vous déjà demandé ce que ressentait Neville devant l'état mental de ses parents ? En particulier de son père…

**Note :** J'aime beaucoup lire les fics de ce site et je me suis aperçue qu'il y avait deux types de songfics : celles qui reprennent les paroles des chansons en ajoutant des commentaires (comme celle de ce premier chapitre) et celles qui changent les paroles pour les adapter au monde de Harry Potter. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est une 'vraie' songfic mais bon.. Tout ça pour dire que je pense écrire ces deux sortes de songfic.

Je précise que cette chanson n'a peut être pas le sens que je lui donne alors je suis désolée si certaines personnes ne l'interprétaient pas de cette manière. Je trouvais qu'elle allait bien avec l'histoire de Neville.

Les paroles sont en italique, le reste ce sont les pensées de Neville.

_Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer _de Calogero

_Il suffirait simplement _

_Qu'il m'appelle/Qu'il m'appelle_

_D'où vient ma vie/ Certainement pas du ciel _

Je ne l'ai jamais entendu prononcé mon nom

Sait il qu'il a un fils ?

_Lui raconter mon enfance_

_Son absence/ Tous les jours_

_Comment briser le silence/ Qui l'entoure_

Sait il à quel point il m'a manqué

A quel point j'aurais voulu pouvoir apprendre à voler, à marcher

grâce à lui

_Aussi vrai que de loin_

_Je lui parle/ J'apprends tout seul_

_A faire mes armes_

_Aussi vrai qu' j'arrête pas/ D'y penser_

_Si seulement/ Je pouvais lui manquer_

Mais tu étais à St Mangouste avec Maman

Et j'ai appris seul à accepter cette situation

Avec Grand-Mère

_Est-ce qu'il va me faire un signe _

_Manquer d'amour /N'est pas un crime_

_J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser_

_Si seulement / Je pouvais lui manquer_

Si un jour seulement tu me parlais

Et me disais : mon fils

Ce serait le plus beau jour de ma vie

_Je vous dirais simplement_

_Qu'à part ça/ Tout va bien_

_A part d'un père/ Je ne manque de rien_

_Je vis dans un autre monde_

_Je m'accroche tous les jours_

_Je briserai le silence/ Qui m'entoure_

Comme toi certainement,je suis à Gryffondor,

Où toi, un des plus grands Aurors

A fait ses études.

Poudlard est dur, et Grand-mère, n'est pas là

Pourtant c'est toi qui me manque le plus

_Aussi vrai que de loin_

_Je lui parle/ J'apprends tout seul_

_A faire mes armes_

_Aussi vrai qu' j'arrête pas/ D'y penser_

_Si seulement/ Je pouvais lui manquer_ J'aimerais juste qu'un jour tu saches que j'existe 

Que tu n'as pas toujours été ainsi

Que je t'aime

_Est-ce qu'il va me faire un signe _

_Manquer d'amour /N'est pas un crime_

_J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser_

_Si seulement / Je pouvais lui manquer_

_Est-ce qu'il va me faire un signe _

_Manquer d'amour /N'est pas un crime_

_J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser_

_Si seulement / Je pouvais lui manquer_

Je jure qu'un jour

Je saurais te délivrer de cet état

Et avec Maman, ensemble

On formera une famille unie

Celle que je n'ai jamais eu


End file.
